Out Of Jealousy Comes Love
by FrostyCakes
Summary: Petra meets Eddie Montgomery, who asks her on a date. When Levi finds out, he gets angry and envies Eddie. Eddie seems like every girl's dream boyfriend, but is that who he really is? Who is Eddie Montgomery? What does he really want? Levi intends to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own AOT. All rights go to respective owners. Eddie does belong to me though **

* * *

><p>"Who is he?"<p>

"I have no clue."

"He's hot!"

"He's gorgeous!"

Every girl in Headquarters were gawking and ogling at the new guy, Eddie Montgomery. Every girl except for Petra Ral.

"He's not cute," Petra said to Hanji.

"Are you out of your mind? He's like a god! Those blue eyes are so dreamy!" Hanji replied.

The two of them were walking back from going on a walk. It was a beautiful day out, so why not?

"All the boys are envious of him," Petra said, "I'm not surprised though. All the girls here are in love with him and pay more attention to him than their own boyfriends."

"Duh! Have you seen that body? I wouldn't mind having a drink or two with him, if you know what I mean," Hanji nudged Petra and smirked.

"Ew! Hanji! That's wrong! Don't you and Erwin have a thing?"

"What! Who told you? Was it the midget?"

Petra smiled. "It doesn't matter how I know, it's cute."

"Well, at least you think it's cute," Hanji said as she bent down to pick a flower.

_I wish I had a boyfriend. _Petra sighed. She thought about how it would be nice to wake up and make breakfast for that special someone, and to hold hands with him, to kiss and hug, and to just have someone there for you.

Hanji interrupted her thoughts. "A little birdie told me that a certain Petra Ral likes a certain corporal, one by the name of Levi Ackerman."

"It's that obvious?"

"Well, I think I'm the only one who noticed, but don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"How did you figure it out?"

"Simple. The way you look at him. You love him for who he is. You're always offering to help with paperwork. Your face brightens up when he talks to you. It's adorable!"

Hanji had a point. Whenever Levi was in the same room as Petra, she looked happy. When Levi would leave, she would just dull out.

"Oh." Petra didn't know how to reply to that comment. To keep the conversation going, Petra was going to ask how things were going with Erwin until Hanji smacked Petra's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"EM! 4 o'clock! Coming this way!"

"English please, Hanji," Petra had no clue on to what Hanji was trying to say.

"Eddie Montgomery! Coming to us! He's looking at you! Smile!"

Sure enough, Eddie was making his way over to the two girls.

"Hi, my name is Eddie. What's yours?"

* * *

><p>"Where's Petra?" Erd asked Gunther.<p>

"I don't know, but we've already wasted 20 minutes of our time looking for her, I'm sure she'll show up eventually. Besides, it's almost time for dinner, she's probably already at the table waiting for us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Erd said. He was about to walk with Gunther to the dinner table but something caught his eye.

"Auruo, what are you doing?"

"Shut up! It's that damn Eddie kid! Those girls are talking about him and I'm trying to listen in on their conversation," Auruo said as he went back to spying on those girls. Erd and Gunther shrugged and continued to walk to HQ.

"I know! I tried talking to him but all he did was stare at that one girl!"

"She wouldn't even look at him! It's like he's a nobody to her."

"Where did Eddie go?"

"He went to that damn girl and her friend!"

_I wonder who this 'girl' is._

Auruo was going to go look for this 'girl', but his stomach starting making noises.

_Actually, I'm hungry, I think I'll go and eat instead._

"Erd, Gunther, wait up!"

* * *

><p>"My name is Hanji and this is Petra!" Hanji pushed Petra towards Eddie.<p>

_Shoot. Now what? _Petra didn't want anything to do with Eddie, but here he is, standing in front of her.

"I really like your hair, it's super bright. It suits you," Eddie took a bit of Petra's hair and put it behind her ear.

"Thanks, I guess…" Petra looked into his blue eyes.

_Don't fall for it! Don't look into his eyes!_

It was too late. As soon as Petra looked into his eyes, she immediately began to notice everything else about him. His light brown wavy hair, his cheekbones, his lips.

"So, I was wondering, if you don't have much to do tomorrow, would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Um…" Petra looked behind Eddie's shoulder to see Hanji nodding and grinning like a maniac. "Sure, I'd love to go on a picnic with you."

"Great, it's a date then!" With that, Eddie smiled at both Hanji and Petra, and walked away.

"Hanji! Look at what you made me do!"

"What? How is this my fault! You can't let opportunities like this fly by!"

"Just five minutes ago you were talking to me about Levi!"

"Oh well. You have a date now! I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"Hanji, please!"

It was too late. Hanji was already sprinting to Headquarters.

* * *

><p>Gunther, Erd, Auruo, and Levi were already sitting on the dinner table.<p>

"I'm hungry! Where's Petra? It's her turn to cook!"

"Shut up Auruo, just be patient."

Auruo had been complaining for exactly 10 minutes now, and three of them were getting sick of it.

"If you don't shut your damn mouth, I'm going to walk over there and shut if for you," Levi was about to get up and smack him anyway.

"Sorry, Heichou."

"He's right though, where is she?" Gunther was starting to get worried, no one has seen her all day.

"I shouldn't have stopped looking for her. This is my fault," Erd lowered his head in shame.

"It's no one's fault. She'll turn up. Maybe she's taking a shit," Levi said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, what he said."

"Auruo, you're the biggest loser ever."

"Shut up Gunther!"

Auruo was about to say something else until Hanji barged in with Petra panting for breath.

"Everyone guess what?"

"Shut up four eyes, Petra where have you been? Erd and Gunther have been looking for you-," Levi was about to finish his sentence until Hanji interrupted him.

"Eddie Montgomery asked Petra on a date! You know, the cute new kid! Isn't that great!"

Levi looked at Hanji, and for a split second Hanji swore she saw what looked like hurt in his eyes, but as soon as she saw it, it vanished, and anger replaced it. Levi got up, took a last look at Petra, and walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaay, my first actual story! I promise, grammar, spelling, and the plot will get better by chapter, I'm still getting used to this. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy. I probably won't be able to update until this weekend, please be patient with me. :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! I forgot to mention earlier, but Levi is going to be out of character for a couple chapters, and then he'll go back to acting like himself. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Jeesh, what's his problem?" Hanji was a bit offended when Levi made his dramatic leave.<p>

Petra didn't respond. She was too busy staring at the door Levi slammed shut.

_She's right. Why did Heichou act like that?_ Petra was confused, and as much as she wanted to chase after Levi and ask him what was wrong, she didn't have the courage to.

"Petra, we're still here."

"Oh, sorry Erd," Petra forgot about the rest of her friends.

"Back up, we want to know the full story. I want to kno-," before Gunther was able to finish what he was saying, Auruo rudely interrupted him.

"He asked you out and you said yes? You don't even know him. He's only been here for two days. What's wrong with you? I thought you would be the type of person who would get to know a guy before letting him take you out." Auruo was fuming.

"Excuse me? Why does it bother you? Why do you even care?" Petra was shocked that Auruo would even say that to her.

_I know Auruo can be rude at times, but this is taking it to the extreme! _Petra thought to herself.

"I'm getting the feeling that something else is bothering you," Hanji said as she looked Auruo straight in the eye.

"What are you implying?"

"I'm 'implying' that you're jealous."

"Guys, I think we should all just take a deep breath an-," Gunther was yet again interrupted.

"I think she's right, Auruo, everyone knows you want to be with Petra," Erd said as he rose from his seat.

"Erd, don't get involved, I think we shoul-"

"You're all wrong! I'm not jealous of Eddie and I never will be! He's not even cute and he's probably going to turn out to be a cheater and a liar!"

"Auruo! How dare you! Eddie hasn't even done anything to me yet. Don't accuse him!"

"Petra please calm dow-"

"I'm not accusing him of anything!"

"Please stop interrupting me! I'm trying to say someth-"

"Yes you are!"

"I didn't accuse him of doing anything!"

"Yes you did!"

"Auruo, you have no right to make fun of Eddie."

"Shut up Erd!"

"I can't believe you. I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone," and with that, Petra left.

"I'm gonna go to bed too. Goodnight Hanji-san."

"Goodnight, Erd. Goodnight Gunther. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Hanji was still a bit surprised by Auruo's behavior, but she was sure she would get over it.

"Guess it's just us, right?" Gunther turned to Auruo, but only to see him staring into nothing.

"Actually, I'm gonna go to bed too. Goodnight," Auruo got up and left, leaving Gunther to sit alone.

Gunther sighed. _ I hope in the morning everything goes back to normal._

* * *

><p>Levi's room was a mess. Out of anger, he'd thrown every paper on his desk at the wall. He was furious. He'd smashed his cup, he flung his bed sheets of his bed, and he also messed up his couch.<p>

"Levi, I have some paperwork for you to do," Erwin opened the door and almost fainted.

"This place is a mess! What have you done! I want this room cleaned now!"

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything!"

"Levi, I don't care about what I don't know. It's like a hurricane was in here. I want this room to be spotless in the morning."

"Who is he?"

"Who is who?" Erwin was taken back at Levi's random question.

"The new kid, Eddie."

"I don't know who you're talking about Levi. What does this kid have to do with cleani-"

"I don't care about cleaning this room! I want to know everything about him! Where are the files on cadets?"

"Levi, I'm not telling you."

"Tell me or I'll shave your eyebrows off!"

Erwin sighed. "If I tell you, will you clean your office?"

Levi nodded. "Fine. It's in my office. Next to my bed there's a cabinet. Bottom drawer to the right. You'll find everyone's file. I expect to see this room clean by tomorrow morning," Erwin placed Levi's paperwork on the floor and made his exit.

Levi didn't even bother looking at his paperwork, as soon as Erwin left, Levi made a dash to his office.

* * *

><p><em>Bottom drawer to the right. Eddie Montgomery.<em> Levi kept repeating these words as he ran from his office to Erwin's. As soon as he made it, he ransacked the cabinet next to his bed.

_Here it is! Eddie Montgomery's file! _

Levi held the document up in the air. His face lit up with excitement, like a kid's face on Christmas. He opened the document, only to see it was blank.

_What the?_

Levi flipped through the pages, only to find more blank pages.

_Is this a joke?_

Levi looked at Eddie's picture.

_Tch. Girls find him attractive?_

Levi looked at the documents one last time, before putting it back in the cabinet.

_This doesn't make sense. How can he have a blank document? Who is this kid? _

Levi too one last look at the cabinet before leaving Erwin's room.

* * *

><p>Petra was in the bathroom washing her face. She was still upset about Auruo's outburst, but she was slowly getting over it.<p>

_Breathe Petra, breathe. It's okay. Everything will be okay._ Or so she told herself. After getting ready for bed, she made way for her room. On the way to her room, she heard footsteps. These weren't just any footsteps, these were angry footsteps.

_Someone must be angry_.

Petra turned only to see the one person she wasn't ready to face.

Levi.

"Heichou!"

Levi stopped walking and stared at Petra. He didn't say anything to her. He just glared.

"Why are you out of bed? It's late," he said coldly.

'I-I was just going to bed, sir," Petra's heart sank when she heard his tone of voice.

_Is he that angry at me?_

"Well get to bed now unless you want to clean this whole place up in the morning," Levi said as he walked past Petra, brushing into her arm with force. He didn't apologize, he just kept on walking. He didn't even turn around.

Petra just stood there. She was keeping her tears in.

_I can't cry, not here and not now!_

Petra ran to her room. As soon as she got there she threw herself onto her bed and under her sheets. She couldn't sleep. She had too much to think about.

_Why is Heichou so angry at me? He even brushed into me. Does he think badly of me now? Will he ever be nice to me again?_

And for the first time in her entire life, Petra cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. This chapter came out sooner than I thought it would. Oh well. <strong>


End file.
